Danger Danger
by Bonnyrockchic
Summary: Makoto is the ultimate lucky student but he doesn't feel like that at all. Here we have Byakuya who is always mean to Makoto but no one knows his reason why. This is an unexpected love story that can turn into danger.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up from my face on the desk.

Where the heck am I?

I remember it was my first day at Hope's Peak Academy.

This was supposed to be the greatest day of my life.

And here I am, falling asleep on my first day.

I sighed and left the classroom.

When I was walking I bumped into someone.

I recognised her.

Her name was Sayaka Maizono.

Everyone knew her.

She is in a famous idol and she is the leader of a girl group.

Sayaka is the ultimate pop sensation.

"I am really sorry" I said.

She looked at me then smiled brightly.

"It's ok and um did you go to the same junior high school with me"

How did she know?

I thought she wouldn't even know that I exist.

"I guess we did" I said bashfully.

She giggled.

"Your name is Makoto Naegi right"

I nodded amazed that she knows my name.

"Well we better go to the dining hall everyone is waiting for you"

Huh

Me

Sayaka beamed at me.

"You are late so everyone told me to get you"

Oh

I thought I was special.

…

Anyway I walked with her to the dining hall.

That's when I saw them.

But before I could even say anything a boy my age shouted at me.

"You are late; I hope this doesn't be too often"

Crap.

I knew this guy.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru was his name.

He is the ultimate moral compass.

I feel dumb.

My ultimate is nothing to special.

I am the ultimate lucky student.

Yep that's me.

A normal guy who just got lucky to get into this school

While I am here with a lot of people who are really cool.

Ugh

I introduced myself to everyone until I got to the last person.

The boy was glaring at me and I didn't know why.

"I can't be bothered to waste time with a peasant"

…

Harsh

I think the whole world could guess who was talking to me.

Byakuya Togami, the ultimate Affluent Progeny

He was standing there with his arms folded and he had this proud smug on his face.

"You are Makoto Naegi, the ultimate fool who has no talent to be in this school"

…

Why does he have to be mean?

I haven't done anything wrong and here is Mr Jerk being a complete ass.

Byakuya would always win, so what is the point of arguing with him.

I felt someone tap my shoulder.

It was Mondo.

"Stop being an ass Byakuya and leave the kid alone"

Someone had the guts to fight back.

It made me feel happy.

"Shut your face Mondo, this peasant is a waste of space"

I had enough of his horrible words.

It was my first day just like him and he had to make me feel unwelcome.

"I think I should go to my room to explore" I babbled.

Before anyone could say anything I quickly dashed out of the hall.

I saw a teddy bear on the floor.

What a weird thing to be in this school.

I put it down on the floor and went to my room.

My room had a name tag.

I knew instantly it was mine.

I collapsed on the bed.

What a good first day.

NOT!

My door was knocking suddenly disturbing my thoughts.

I opened the door.

There stood was a girl named Toko Fukawa.

"He-loo, um I have this i-dea that you fall in love with M-asterr"

What the fuck.

Let me get this straight.

Toko is the ultimate writing prodigy.

Her famous works are yaoi books.

Which is boys love

To be honest I never read any of her works.

It would be too awkward.

"Um Toko, I think you are being weird"

Toko glared at me.

"One can d-ream"

With this she ran away.

OK then.

In the corner of my eye I saw Byakuya coming towards the dorms.

I shut the door quickly and covered my ears.

This won't be too bad right, I can be strong.

That is what I thought.

Until I heard the school's announcement

"_Everyone come to the gym now"_

I wonder what will happen.

**The story is based just like the game but with a twist. Different plot and changes will happen and maybe no characters death might happen until later or not at all.**

**Until next time :) **


	2. Chapter 2

An announcement

I sighed and opened the door.

Nothing can go wrong right.

I mean I might be unlucky but am still me.

**Time skip**

I made sure I wasn't late and surprisingly I was the second person here in the gym.

The first one there was Kyoko Kirigiri.

She looked at me blankly.

"To think you were the second one here"

Um Right, to make friends the best course of action is to start a conversation.

"So your name is Kyoko and I think you forgot to mention what your special talent is"

Kyoko didn't say anything.

Did I say something wrong?

After a minute of silence she spoke.

"It doesn't matter Makoto and I think everyone is arriving now"

Did she just dodge my question?

Geez

I turned around to see the other students coming in.

Yep, she was right.

I also saw Byakuya and there was no surprise that he glares at me.

But he is mostly angry since he has a fan following him everywhere.

That person is Toko.

She was even grabbing his arm like a lost puppy.

"Toko get off me you vermin"

Ouch That must hurt.

Then again, I am the peasant and Toko is the vermin.

At least I'm not the only one he hates.

That kind of sound selfish

Anyway without further of do the strange teddy bear I found was there.

Holy fuck

There standing was a teddy bear that was smiling at us.

In a creepy looking way.

"Hey guys, my name is Monokuma and I am the school's headmaster"

What A teddy bear is a headmaster.

Is this some kind of joke?

I wasn't the only one who thought this was weird.

A girl named Junko Enoshima was extremely pissed off.

"Are you crazy you dumb bear"

Monokuma aka the headmaster was grinning madly.

"Shut it bitch"

Junko gasped.

We were all in shock but we had to remain on guard.

Monokuma was doing a little dance and was even shaking his bum at Byakuya.

Haha His pissed face was so funny.

After wasting time watching a bear dance he stopped.

"I can't be bothered to explain why you are here but you are to stay here for the rest of your miserable lives"

Huh

Hifumi was shaking and grabbing on to Celeste.

"There is nothing to be scared off as this might be for the best for us"

Hina looked sad as she looked between Sakura.

The only ones who were really calm were Byakuya and Kyoko.

There were whispering to each other and I thought that was weird.

The two looked like there were friends in some strange way.

Leon came up to me and smacked my back.

"Hey what was that for" I screeched.

He grinned.

"Don't worry buddy as long as I'm here nothing will happen to you"

Huh

Why is Leon being nice to me?

I smiled back to him as I had nothing to say.

Toko came up to me and whispered to my ear.

"Byakuya is staring at you" She smirked at me.

Huh Toko wasn't stuttering.

Anyway I turned to look behind me.

Holy crap, she was right.

But he was doing his maximum death glare to over 9000

I gulped.

He must have notice me staring back because he spoke.

"Just die in a hole peasant"

…

Byakuya then walked out of the gym.

Why is he always mean to me?

**Sorry for the slow update but I have been busy with college work. **

**Thanks for the followers and the favs. **

**I would love to hear what you think so far :)**


	3. Chapter 3

I am officially a peasant in Byakuya eyes.

Maybe I should have a label on my forehead to state that I am one.

After the announcement with Monokuma and all that crap everyone decided to hang out in the dining area.

We were discussing about today and what to do about it.

Celeste sat calmly drinking her tea.

"I don't know why you are all worried we should just accept our fate"

Leon looked like he was about to explode.

"Are you crazy, our lives are in danger"

Celeste ignored him and turned to me.

"What do you think Makoto?

Why was she asking me?

"I think Leon is right" I answered truthfully.

Byakuya however looked at me like I just murdered a pack of alpacas.

"You would think that wouldn't you Makoto for someone who hasn't got any brains"

…

Shit

Why do I care on what he says?

He thinks he is so better than us, the way he walks and talks.

That jerk

I was about to scream at him when someone stopped me.

That person was Toko.

"Hey Makoto, l-ets go"

Huh

She dragged me out of the dining room where everyone looked at us in confusion.

When we came out she turned to me.

"I-know how it feels when people hate you"

What

"Pl-ease l-et me be your friend"

Toko looked at me.

She is a strange person but I sort of agree on what she is saying.

Toko doesn't really have any friends.

She has no one to talk to and I feel really sorry for her.

But she kind of stalks Byakuya and calls him master.

"Why would you want to be my friend?

She smiled at me which was sort of creepy.

"I hate Byakuya, the way he treats me and you"

Oh

"I only called him master because he looked like this anime character"

…

"If you hate Byakuya then just ignore him"

She sighed.

"That goes for you too, when he was saying bad things to you looked like you were about to cry"

I see.

"So that is the reason you dragged me out of there so I wouldn't cry"

Toko nodded.

"I did that to protect you master"

Oh hell no.

"Don't start calling me that Toko"

She frowned.

"A-s you wish"

After talking to her I said I was going to my room.

She wanted to come with me but I politely said no thanks.

I feel like I am her new obsession now.

Great

Anyway I went inside my room and sat on the bed.

Even though Toko is weird she wanted to be my friend.

My first real friend of being here

Toko is weird but she has a kind heart.

I thought I would never say something like that.

My thoughts came to a halt when someone knocked on my door.

Who could it be?

I hastily came to the door and that's where I stopped.

I looked threw the keyhole and gasped.

It was Byakuya.

He is standing outside my door.

Oh no, he is going to kill me.

What the heck did I even do to piss him off?

The best way for him to go away is to pretend I am not here.

Yep that what I should do

The knocks were getting louder and I was starting to feel a bit scared.

I could use the excuse that I was in the bathroom and didn't hear him.

I opened the door as I didn't want Byakuya to break down the door.

He glared at me.

"About fucking time"

…

"I was in the bathroom"

Shit

He is looking at me like what a lame excuse.

"What did Toko and you discuss"

Huh

**Will Makoto tell the truth or lie**

**Find out next time :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Great.

The first thing he asks me is what I and Toko discussed.

It's none of his god damn business what I discuss privately.

I'm going to let him have it.

"FUCK YOU ASSWIPE AND GO SUCK YOUR OWN BALLS IF YOU HAVE ANY!"

…

…

…

…

Nope, I was not going to say that.

Too much of a wimp to say what I really feel.

"It's nothing Byakuya, Toko was just discussing her new book ideas to me."

Which was technically true I mean just minus the Byakuya part.

Anyway I think that did the trick as he just nodded and walked off.

Geez.

A goodbye would have been nice.

But I forgot, his majesty thinks he is the king and doesn't give a shit about anyone.

Especially me.

Anyway I decided to take a little nap as I am feeling a bit sick.

Sleep might do me good.

**Dream land**

_"__Makoto I want you"._

_"__I want to feel you"._

_"__Please you"._

_"__I did this all for you"._

_"__I will make you mine"._

I gasped and woke up.

What the hell was that?

I shuddered and remembered those words.

Who was that in my dream?

If I remember what that person looked like, he had black hair and red eyes.

…

If you thought that it was Byakuya, you need your brain tested out.

It was most definitely not him I am sure of it.

Who was that person in my dream?

**Well it's been a long time and I have finally updated this story. To be honest I was not pleased with this chapter at all. I think the new chapters to come will just be as bad. **


End file.
